Roommates
by DuncneyLover17
Summary: Meet Courtney Ramirez going to a university and become roommates with Duncan Nelson ooooo HOT! lol. And the story is called Roommates just letting ya guyz know hope you guyz like this story and hopefully ill continue this story and well obvi i will! ENJOY!
1. Going away from loved ones

~Courtney's P.O.V~

"Grandma, i'll be fine. i will come and visit you whenever i can. I promise. "I said to my lovely grandma as she took a hold of my arm, preventing me from packking up.

"Sweetie, i'm proud that you got accepted but...i'm going to miss seeing you everyday." She sobbed and watching her broke my heart, causing me to cry with her and wrap my arms around her small frame. "I'm going to miss the way i woke up , seeing you with my breakfast in hand and showing me that beautiful smile of yours. Just like your mother used to..."I cried even more as i heard about my mother and broke down completely, knees weaking.

"I miss her," I sobbed "I miss them."

"I miss them too, but remember, they're watching you from above. They're proud of you, I know they are."

"I wish they were still to congratulate me, hug me, kiss me. I need them."

"Honey, dont cry, please. They wouldn't want you to cry, they hated watching you like this. Your father would go nuts when you came home with tears steaming down your face. And your mother would fo whatever she could to bring back the smile on your face. It would always work. Chocolate chip cookies were your weakness." She said and i laughed through the tears.

"She would make the best chocolate chip cookies ever. It was like heaven with every bite you took from them." I smiled, wiping away my tears and she wiped away her own.

"I gotta pack up grandma, I'll go down in a few."

"Okay sweetie, I'm baking cupcakes so you could take them with you. Red velvet, your fav." She winked and i giggled.

"Thanks grandma, you're the best."

I kissed her cheek gently and she walked out of my room, while i countinued to pack up for college.

After i filled 2 luggages, 3 small travel bags, and my backpack, i skipped my way down the stairs and was greeted by the amazing view of red velvet cupcakes on the kitchen counter.

"Slow down" my grandma giggled and i stopped stuffing my face, lifting my head up and smiling at her with my mouth full.

"Hi grandma" i tried to say but all that came out was cupcakes, splattering all over the floor. "Oops"

She shook her head, grinning and walked over to grab the broom. "I'm sure going to miss you" she commented as she broomed the chewed up cupcakes and i giggled taking a proper bite of my 4th cupcake.

"Me too," I chuckled "Hey grandma!"

"Yes dear?"

"Wheres Rascal?" I askedd her, noticing that my golden retriever hasnt came downstairs to lick my face llike he does everyday.

"Oh!" She said like if she forgot to tell me something. "Abigail took him for a walk."

"Right." I said, taking another bite of my delicious cupcake. "Will she be back soon?"

"Yeah, she said she was just going to take him around the block."

"Oh, okay"

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"My baby!" I squealed, running to the door. "Hey Rascal!" I said in a high pitched voice, kneeling down and immediately got tackled, losing my balance and falling on my back, Rascal climbing on top of me to lick my face. "I love you to, boy." I giggleed, pushing him off of me and stood up from the floor.

"Hey abby" I smiled and threw my arms around her.

"Hey Court"

"How's Ricky?" I asked and she huffed, making me giggle.

"Him and his player ways are never going to change." She replied.

"Typical" I laughed, flicking my wrist in the air.

"Ugh, I hate it. His room is right next to mine and i always hear his booty calls screaming and moaning." She rolled her eyes.

I gasped "Poor little abby and her innocent ways"

She hit my arm playfully "I'm not that innocent"

I pushed my hair back "Bitch please, you dont even know what a blowjob is."

"Blow what? There's a job to blow... wait, blow what? A whistle? Ooo! Like a lifegaurd!"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled "What did i tell you, little miss innocent."

"Shut up!" She snapped and stomped past me, earning a bark from Rascal.

"Rascal doesn't appreciate that you're speaking to me!" I called out but she just flipped me off, not bothering to look back.

I fake gasped "Abby! Your innocent is ruiened. You just invited me to fuck you."

This time she glanced back, but continued to walk "Did not! I just- OWW! FUCK!" She hissed as she made contact with a random piece of wood in the middle of the living room. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT DOING HERE!"

I choked back the laugh that was threating to burts out. "I dont know, ask it"

"Excuse me, why are you just standing there, you just hurt me, thank you very much...ANSWER ME YOU SKANK! PIECE OF USELESS WOOD!" She yelled at the wood and i layed on the floor, holding my tummy from too much laughter.

"I...Should've...Recoreded...That." I spke between my laughter and she shot me a glare before smirking and running towards me. "What are doing?"

"DOGGY PILE!" Was the last thing i heard before the air was knocked right out of me the moment she threw her body on top of mine. "Come here Rascal" she called and he came running with his tongue sticking out.

"Down boy!" I spoke, but it was too late, he had already jumped on top of abby, knocking the remaining of air i had left, out of me.

Abby giggled as Rascal licked her face and i struggled to get them off myself. "OFF, NOW!" I snapped and she hurriedly jumped off of me. "Thank you" I dusted away my jeans as i stood up and walked up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Abby asked following behind me.

"I gotta leave in about an hour." I replied, opening the door to my room.

"Sucks to be you"

"Are you serious! Its college we're talking about. One i got acctepted into! How does that 'suck' in any way"

"You're going to share a room with a complete stranger" she explained and i sighed, plopping down on my bed.

"Yeah, that does kinda suck"

"Ima miss you." She sighed and i looked up at her.

"I'm going to miss you too. But, I'll visit whenever i can, okay?"

She smiled "Okay"

"Come here" I opened my arms and she gladly collapsed onto me, causing me to fall back on the bed.

She giggled "I love you, Court"

"I love you too, Abby."

I'll call as soon as i get there, okay?" I told my grandma and Abby as i placed my last bag in the trunk of my baby, a white DSM.

"Okay sweetie, and please visit as soon as you can" she spoke, on the edge of tears and i gave her a warm smile before pulling her in for a hug.

"I will, don't worry."

"You better text me, like every 30 seconds!" Abby demanded and i giggled before pulling her in for a hug as well.

"Of course mother" a tear escaped as i said that word and i tightened my grip around her.

"It will be okay." She assured me and i nodded my head, shutting my eyes tightly to prevent any future tears.

"Tell ricky to use protection will you?" I joked, trying to lighten up the mood and she nodded, giggling. "Wouldn't want ricky jrs running around"

"Oh we definately wouldn't want that!" Her eyes widened at the sudden realization and i giggled as i watched her run to her door. "HE HAS A BITCH RIGHT NOW!" Was the last thing i heard her shout before the door shut closed. Soon after, she popped her head back out, "I'll text you, be safe, and i love you!" And back inside she was.

I giggled shaking my head and put my attention back to my crying grandmother. "Grandma, i'll be fine. Abby will keep you company, and rascal will make sure to keep you safe."

"I know dear, i just...i cant say goodbye to what i have left from your mother. It's like saying goodbye to her all over again. I just cant."

"Then lets not say goodbye, lets say see you later instead." I smiled, trying to hold back the tears.

"Okay, see you later dear"

"See you later grandma"

We hugged and i shed a few tears on her shoulder while she sobbed on mine, shoulders shaking.

I pulled away and wiped away the tears i had "Sorry grandma, but i have to go."

"Okay, be safe sweetie"

I climed into my baby "I will see you later" I smiled as i waved to her and she shut her eyes, turned around, and walked back inside the house. "I love you" I whispered as the door shut behind her.

I took a deep breath, gripped the wheel tighter, and stepped on the gas pedal, making my way to Westcott University.

What do you think so far?

And dont worry im still going to continue on The Cellar.

Much love,

Niki


	2. New Friends

~Courtney's P.O.V~

After a long, tiring, 30 minutes drive, I finally arrive at Westcott's parking lot and park on the one closest to the building. I hate having to walk a mile just because I cant take my baby everywhere I go, which I wish I could. Wouldn't that be awesome?...other than polluting the environment. Screw you gas, why couldn't cars be powered with water or something like that? No smoke, technically it would be vapor.

Okay, my mind took me to a whole different subject.

Why am I here again?

Oh, right, I will be attending here for the next 4 years. Whoopee!

I slowly open the vehicle door and ever so gently place my foot on the ground. Yeah, I always like to be dramatic. It makes me tingle in excitement knowing that at least 20 students that will be attending with just saw how dramatic I am. I could easily be the next Edward Cullen. Don't you think?

Okay, seriously, why does my mind keep on going into weird statement. Edward, really?

Uhh, hello. Team Jacob all the way! Who's with me?

"Hey!" Someone greets, startling me causing me to lose my balance for a moment before I hold myself up by my baby. My hero! I'll have to change his oil later on, as a thank you for saving my life.

"Hi" I finally reply, straightening my posture and pulling down the end of my skirt.

"Bridgette, nice to meet you" she introduces herself and hold out her arm for me to shake. I look down at it before putting my attention back to her face. I don't know where it has been. She can be a dick cleaning lady for all I know.

"Uhh, Courtney" I smile, finally taking her hand in mine and shaking it twice before letting it go and look around like an idiot.

She looks around as well, nothing else left to say. "It's a very nice university" so I was wrong, there is more to about. "One of the best in the counrty"

"Very nice, indeed." I agree.

"Shall we enter and take a look at the inside?"

"Sure," I reply as I take out the little remote from my car and lock it, taking a step further and setting the alarm just in case. "Let's go"

She surprise me by taking a hold of my arm and entwines it with her own, kinda like how a father does when he's walking his daughter down the aisle towards her soon to be husband, that is, if he doesn't chicken out and leaves her hanging.

As funny as that would be to watch, that is the cruelest thing anyone can ever do. Other than killing poor, innocent like pandas. Like seriously, why would you kill such a precious animal. I mean, any animal. I'm thinking of becoming vegetarian, what do you think? Should I? nah , I'll miss out on so much delicious food if I do. Sorry friends, I cant help myself.

I get pulled out of my own inner conversation when I notice that we had already entered the building. Immediately being surrounded with the fresh air from the air conditioner and students crowing around. Oh look, that girl's hair looks like she dyed it with unicorn puke. And that boy over there, having an axe at the top of his head, you call that a Mohawk? Seriously, that is a bit to much, I can mow it down if you'd like?

That girl right there looks like-HOLLY MOTHER OF SEXINESS! Who's that?

I catch myself drooling over a gorgeous boy that is definitely taller than me, strong figure, perfect hair formed into a marvelous quiff, and….and I can't quite see his face but who cares, it must be flawless from what I can see at a distance.

I'm pulling away from my glance when Bridgette tugs at my arm and pulls me the opposite direction from the sexy beast. NOOOOO! My future husband, I'm loosing him and I haven't even met him yet! I will cut someone's head off it I don't see him again today. Yep, I've gone crazy.

"Where are we going?" I ask, a bit irritated at the fact that she will be the cause of me being forever alone. Jealous much?

'Aye you kid, can I shank you? Please, I really need to get rid of this anger building up inside of me' I mentally tell a random kid and he walked right past us, totally ignoring me. How rude!

Oh wait! I didn't really tell him out loud. Silly me!

'Sorry kid! Get on with your day' I insist that he will receive my message through mind link. I think I've read too much werewolf books.

"To grab our schedules, dorm number, and key." Bridgette says out of the blue and I look at her in confusion. The fuck?

She seems to notice my expression and giggles. "What's so funny?" I ask "Do I have something on my face? Oh no! do I have dried drool on the side of my lips?" I quickly bring my hands up to my face and begin to wipe away whatever I have.

She giggles a little more "No silly, your face just looked priceless when I told you that george washington was a vampire or something."

"Why would you ever say that? Wait, really? I KNEW IT!"

"Shush!" she puts her hand over my mouth and I smirk onto it before flicking my tongue out and sliding it against her palm. Ha!

Wait-EWW I JUST LICKED A DICK CLEANING LADY'S HAND!

"EWW COURTNEY! WHAT THE PILLOW!"

I rephrase her choice of words in a questioning manner "What the pillow?" I arch an eyebrow "This aint no Disney, what so hard in saying hell or fuck?"

"Well, I tend to my mouth clean at all times" she replies holding her chin up high and I roll my eyes.

'Amateurs'

"What was that?" she laughs, stopping right at her tracks and I bump into her back.

"What was what?" I ask, taking a step back.

"What? No, no, no, I just…uhh…really like that word." I explain and then repeat it with a smile on my face "Amateur, such an interesting word. Don't you think? It describes people like you perfectly." I smirk and she gasps.

"How dare you?" she spits in a playful manner and I giggle. She then adds, "We're going to become really good friends" with a smile on her face and continues to drag me towards an unknown direction.

She finally stops in front of a desk and I look around to see that it's a little office. "Names?" the lady sitting at the desk asks and I immediately turn my attention to her

"Bridgette Cooper" she replies before me, offering the lady, which by looking at her name tag pinned to her shirt, her name is Linda. Nice! Oh yeah, you're wondering what she offered her right? She offered her…a smile.

Dramatic, I know.

"Okay," she looks through a cabinet and pulls out, what seems to be her schedule and hand it to her "Dorm room 373, here's your key." She hands her a key with the number 373 hanging from the key chain and turns her attention towards me.

"Oh, Courtney Ramirez" I smile and she nods her head, looking back down at the cabinet and pulls out my schedule. She then takes out a key and hands it to me as well.

"Dorm room 390"

"Thank you linda." I waved at her and she waves back with a smile as Bridgette drags me out of the office. "Must you drag me everywhere?" I chuckled, but she just continues to drag me along towards a building. I read the sign at the top of two doors and read 300's. "OH EM GEE!" I squeal, startling her "We're in the same building!" I cheer a little lower and she giggles.

"You barley notice?"

"Nice way of telling me I'm slow."

"I though it was obvi" she looks at me and smirks.

Oh she did not just…

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me" she states.

"Take it back!" I demand and she shakes her head and let's go of my arm.

"You'll have to catch me first…." And with that, she runs off down the hall.

"You'll pay!" I yell before running after her.

Our running, giggling, and yelling at each other was interrupted when she bumps into another girl as she looks back at me, causing the girl to drop her books.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Here, I'll help you." She says and kneels down to recollect her books from the ground and hands them back to her.

"Thank you" she replies shyly and I cant help but giggle.

"No problem, I'm Bridgette" she introduces herself and does the same thing she did to me outside the building, she extends out her arm towards her.

"Gwendolen" she responds and shakes her hand, looking down when she lets go.

"I'm Courtney, nice to meet you." I smile as I walk up to her and surprise her when I wrap my arms around her. " can I call you Gwen?" I ask once I pull away.

"Sure" she smiles, lifting her head up higher. "Only if I can call you Court?"

I giggled "Of course. Oh and Bridgette, im calling you Bridge."

"I thought you would never ask." She says, flattered.

"I didn't ask, I said I was calling you like, whether you like it or not."

"Geez" she rolls her eyes "Rude much?"

"Didn't say I was the nicest person, now did I?"

"Guess not."

"Hehe," Gwen giggles and we both turn to look at her and notice that she's looking down the hall. I follow her glance and my eyes land on none other than…

Hehe, what did you think?

Please review, comment, fav

Much love,

Niki


	3. Sexy Beast's Sister

Chapter 3

Courtney's POV

MY FUTURE HUSBAND! Wait, why is Gwen giggling with him? Oh hell no! Do I need to cut a bitch?

So much for making new friends.

I turn my attention back to Gwen and notice that she's walking towards him.

Oh how I wish I had a wolf! My anger builds up-

Wait! Why am I so mad when he's not even mine or I never even met him? He can be her boyfriend for all I know. Oh god! Please no!

I watch as they wrap arms around each other and I feel a piece of my heart fall to the pit of my stomach.

Broken love at first sight.

"Hey sis." He greets her once they pull away and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

Phew! That was an awfully close one.

"Hey," she greets back at him "Your in this hall too?"

"Yeah," he replies simply and turns to where Bridge and I were standing, making my breath hitch in my throat. "Room 390"

Wait! What?

That's my room!

She frowns "oh I have room 347"

He ignores her and continues to stare at us, a smirk plastered on his beautiful face. "Hey sis?"

"Yes?"

"Those your friends over there?"

She looks back at us "Yeah, why?"

"They're hot!"

I blushed at his statement and I could hear Bridgette giggle.

"Duncan!" she yells and then a slap is heard throughout the hall, followed by his hiss.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Seriously?!" she snaps "Is that all you know how to do? Check out my friends!"

"Well," he starts "If they're hot, then yes".

"Duncan!"

"Wha-ha-hat" he laughs.

"You're a dimwit!"

"Thanks?" he questions and I giggle. He snaps his head towards me and I blush, putting my attention on anything but him. "Hey you! Pretty lady!" he shouts and starts to walk in our direction.

Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!

What do I do? What do I say? How do I look?

OH NO!

What if I look like the walking dead! That would be horrible!

I get pulled out of my train of thought when I feel warm arms wrap around my waist. I'm melting!

You know Olaf? When he's melting because Elsa takes care of the snow and he begins to melt until Elsa makes him his own little cloud of snow? Yeah, that's me right now, except, not literally.

"What's your name? he asks, massaging my side with his thumbs. Oh sweet baby jesus, help me.

"Uhh…mmm" I stutter "C-courtney"

"Nice to meet you, uhh…mmm-C-courtney" he chuckles, mocking me and I dissolve completely. His laugh is perfect.

"Duncan!" Gwen groans and he turns his head towards her, smirking.

"I'm just trying to get to know her, geez sis, don't get your booty tickled."

"Don't get your dick all up in the buddle and leave Courtney alone!" she snaps back at him and I gasp at her combat at the sudden skin to skin contact when his hands find their way under my shirt.

"Duncan, you horny bastard! What the hell!" she yells once she notices where his hands were at and pulls him away. "You're never going to change now are you?!"

"Nope" he pops the 'p' and winks at me when she pulls him down the hall.

"He's hot" Bridge whispers once they walk away and I knock out of my trance and giggle.

"Duncan! No! I am not going to give you a handjob! What the hell is wrong with you?! Im your sis for crying out loud!" Gwen spits at him and my eyes widen.

"I was only joking!" he defends with a laugh.

"Still! That's gross!"

"If you weren't my sister, I would've already had you in bed!" I could hear his smirk as he says that and Gwen smacks his arm. Hard.

"You're fucking dirty Duncan!"

"what, I like 'em feisty!"

"Please shut the fuck up and get a cold shower!" she demands and he chuckles "You need it!" she adds.

"Sure I do"

"Well, here's my room, stay out of trouble and also stay out of girl's pants!"

"No promises"

"Duncan…" she warns.

He throws his hands up in defeat "Alright, alright, alright. I will"

"Go to your room"

"Okay mother, please don't take out the 'chancla' (Mexican weapon)" he laughs and walks further down in the hall when she closes her door.

Well that was a show!

After winking at me, putting his key through the key hole, and going inside; Bridgette and I just stay standing there like lost puppies.

"He…is a cocky hottie…that needs to control his hormones." Bridgette speaks up and I giggle.

"And to know I will be in the same room as him for the next 4 years" I mutter to myself but-obviously not being quiet enough-Bridgette gasped and let out a cheerful squeal. Should've seen that coming.

"OH EM GEE! OH EM GEE! OH EM GEE! TEAM DUNCNEY ALL THE WAY!"

I arch an eyebrow "Duncney?" I question "Really? And how did you come up with a ship name so quickly?"

She shrugs and starts walking down the hall towards her room. "I just did"

"You just did, what are you? A ship name generator that walks?"

"Something like that" she says as she stops in front of a door, im guessing its her room. "Well, see you later at the luch room…and I want details" she winks and enters her room, shutting the door behind her, not even giving me a chance to reply.

I sigh in defeat and make my way to my-Duncan and I's room and as soon as I stand in front of the door, my hands start to sweat and my heart rate increases to an unbelievable speed; kinda like bunnies getting it on. With my shaky hands, I reach into the little pocket that was built onto my skirt and pull out my key. I put it in the key hole and the click only makes me even more nervous. If It was even possible. I twist the knob and lightly push the door that it opens dramatically. Yep that's my middle name. Courtney Dramatic Rodriguez.

Kidding! Its actually Courtney Marie Rodriguez. For those who actually care to find out.

I'm greeted with an empty room and I arch an eyebrow- until the sound of the water running hits my ears, coming from the bathroom.

Hmm, he actually listened to his sister.


	4. Perverted Jerk

Chapter 4

~ Courtney's POV ~

Once I take a deep breath and shut the door behind me , I walk over to the bed that hasn't been touched yet and plop down on it- hearing the water hit the floor, from the shower. I fall back on the bed, laying flatly on my back and just start to stare up at the ceiling like if it's the most interesting thing in the world.

 _Oh look, there's a piece of gu-_

My thoughts are cut short when the door from the bathroom files open, causing me to bolt up to a seated position and stare at a hot, wet, dreamy, smirking, sexy beast who walks out with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

 _I think I'm drooling!_

I quickly lift my hand up to my face and sigh in relief when I realize that its dry. That would've of been embarrassing. Not that this isn't awkward at all. 'Cause it is.'

"Geez sweetheart," he teases "I know I'm hot but come on, is it necessary to come into my room when I'm nothing but a towel?"

"Umm…mmm.." comes my idiotic response "Th-this is m-my r-r-room" I finish- stuttering more than necessary- which only causes him to stretch out his smirk.

"Hmm, a girl as a roommate." He stares at me, never erasing the smirk on his face "A pretty, hot, stuttering, girl as a roommate. I like the sound of that"

Heat creeps up my neck and I feel my cheeks flush in just seconds and I try to hide it by falling back on the bed and go under the sheets- but the only thing that I succeed is fall off the bed with a loud thump and a deep groan to escape my lips when I land on my butt.

Laughter booms throughout the room when I collapse on my side to rub my butt with my left hand. Once the numbness finally goes away and I push myself off of the floor, I stare down at a dying seal on the floor, with his towel falling off.

I feel myself heat up again- throughout my entire body- and I instantly jump face down on my bed and burry my face into the pillow; both from embarrassment and because I was about to get an unwelcomed show.

"Th-that…was…gold…should've…recorded it." He snorts between his laughter and I groan with my face still buried in the pillow." Hey doll face," he speaks up once he finally calms down-which was more than 5mins- but I remain in the same position, facing down. "Hey nice-"

"EEK!" I squeal when he lifts up my skirt from behind and jump up from the bed, superman speed. "What the hell!" I whisper shout once I get under the covers. "you pervert!"

"What can I say," he shrugs "Couldn't help myself."

"Doesn't mean you have permission to look under girl's clothes!"

"Sugarpie," I scrunch up my face at the change of nickname "We both know what that's what you wanted.

"I did not!"

"Did so."

"No"

"Yes"

"Shut it!"

"No." he smirks.

"You're a jerk!"

"A hot jerk."

"Ugh, please be quiet"

"Well," he starts "Since you asked nicely. No"

"I need to pee." I say as I get up from the bed and start to walk to the bathroom, but of course, having a pervert in the room, I didn't enter the bathroom without getting a smack on my left buttcheek and another squeal to escape my lips.

"You have a nice ass." He comments right before I shut the door.

"Gwen! Your brother here," I pointed towards Duncan who is sitting across from me with a smirk plastered on his face "Thought it would be funny to lift my skirt and look at my butt."

She snaps her head in his direction- I think I heard a crack- "Duncan!" she spits "Seriously!"

He leans forward and cups his face, propping his elbows on the lunch room table. "Yep!"

"Yeah, and then he commented on it, saying it was nice. I mean, come on, I need to lose weight!" I fake girly-girl and put my hand over my flat stomach "Psh! Just kidding, I like my body."

"Girl, I was about to give you a long ass speech!" Bridgette says and I roll my eyes before taking a bite of my pizza. "So you guys are in the same room huh?" She changes the subject with a smirk and I groan when Duncan winks at me.

"You bet cha!"

"Duncan, if you annoy her, I will cut your dick off and staple it to your forehead. That way people will see that type of person you are, a dickhead!" Gwen insults him and I choke on my pizza.

"Hey!" he starts "I'm not a dickhead, I'm aa hot jerk. Thank sugar over, she gave me that nickname."

"Did not!" I speak up with my mouthful of pizza. I don't care how unladylike I look. "I called you a jerk, _you_ added the hot part."

He shrugs "same thing"

"Is not!"

"Is too."

"Don't start!"

"Doll face, I believe you started it" he smirks.

"Ugh!"

"Hey ladies!" Geoff and Trent- Duncan's friends- greet out of nowhere as they take their seats next to Duncan, plopping down their lunch trays in front of them.

"Hey!" Duncan complains "I'm not a lady!"

"Of course not," Geoff says in a sarcastic tone, patting his back "Ladies are hot, unlike you, you're a pig."

He simply rolls his eyes and takes a bite of his own pizza. "Asswipe."

"Sorry, I didn't bring any with me," Geoff replies with a smirk. "Didn't think you would have the accident again."

I giggle and take a look around the lunch room. I smile as I notice everyone chatting away and laughing with their little group pf friends.

That is, until my eyes fall on someone that I wished to never lay my eyes on ever again.

 _Great! Let's have a party everybody!_

Suddenly my mouth took control and before I knew it, the words came flying out.

"You have to be kidding me!"


	5. Wrong Timing

**Chapter 5**

 **~ Courtney's POV ~**

"What?" everyone around the table asks.

"Huh?" I knock out of my glance and turn my attention back to my friends and jerks- okay, okay, jerk and his friends. "N-nothing" I quickly say.

"There's obviously something wrong, no one says 'you got to be kidding me' for nothing. What's wrong?" Gwen questions before sticking about 5 leaves of lettuce in her mouth. Eww.

"Yeah, what's wrong doll face?"

"Nothing"

"Tell us!"

"What is there to tell, nothing"

"Fine then, be like that" Bridgette rolls her eyes before devouring a spoonful of yogurt.

"I will" I grin, but then give in "fine," I huff "My ex is here"

"What!" both Bridgette and Gwen screech, getting up from their seats. Well damn.

"Sit down." Duncan tell his sister and she sticks her tongue out at him before doing as told.

"Your _ex_ is here?" she asks, emphasizing the 'ex' part.

I nod and take another bite from my pizza. "Unfortunately. We went out for 3 years until I found out that he cheated on me and I broke up with him. Yeah, he didn't care and started going out with the one he cheated on me." I say like if its nothing "No big deal, he's a prick, I named Prick the cactus after him."

All the guys muffled their laughter with their hands while the girls giggled and I simply grinned. "Good one, doll face.

I shrug "I think he's secretly gay or something. I mean, come on, who wouldn't want _this_." I motion to my sitting body and smirk. "I'm hot"

"Keep on dreaming" Geoff laughs, taking a bite of his burger.

"Actually no, I want to wake up. That way I don't have to see you anymore." I wink and scoot closer to Bridgette "Pinch me…come on do i- OWW!"

Bridgette giggles "Sorry, just following orders"

I rub my forearm, where she pinched the life out of "Didn't mean for you to fucking kill my arm."

"Opps" she shrugs and I shake my head, scooting away from her.

"Eww, he's making my eyes hurt!" I speak, up with so much distaste when I see Alejandro-(Yup I picked Alejandro, Courtney's Ex. Who would of thought they would go out lol well on to the story.)talking and laughing with a group of girls. Player!

"Who?" Gwen quickly twists her body to look at him.

"Prick the cactus 'twin'"

"Oh my goodness," Gwen sighs out "He…he, he is…hot damnit!"

I roll my eyes "Eww, you need some glasses or something. Well, actually no, he is hot just because my hatred towards him is stronger than his looks.

"Well damn, your hatred is on steroids, or something, because he is fucking sexy!"

"Sis!" Duncan whisper shouts "Quit that!"

"What? I cant even look at a guy without you going all protective and shit?"

"No, you can't and I wont let you. Now, eat!"

She huffs and rolls her eyes "Whatever"

"Duncan," Gwen groans as she sits down on my bed. "I don't give a shit."

"Well," Duncan starts "I don't want a shit, keep it. I'm just telling you that she keeps texting me and its annoying. She was only a one-night stand.

"Umm…" I mumble "Ima go ahead and use the restroom."

They ignore me as I walk in and shut the door behind me, sighing and shaking my head.

 _What a loser._

"Well that one-night stand is my friend and if you're just going to lead all of my friends on and leave 'em hanging, I would like for you to stay away from them." Gwen argues "She wouldn't be bothering you if you listened to me in the first place."

"I'm sorry, but she was hot!"

"Was?"

"Yeah, _was_ , I don't see anything in her anymore."

"You're sick! You just used her as a toy and then threw her away once you finished! Who are you?!"

"I'm Duncan , nice to meet you." I could hear his smirk and then a slap "OWW!"

"You're not the Duncan I grew up with!"

"And you're not the Gwendolyn I grew up with either"

"I just want my little brother to get a proper girlfriend" by the sound of her voice; she was crying.

"You're only older by 3 minutes!" Duncan argues. _Seriously!_ "3 fucking minutes Gwendolyn!"

"I don't care about that, I care about your relationship. Duncan, get a real girlfriend. One you could say 'I love you' whenever you want and not having a different girl every week."

I hear him sigh "Its not that easy"

"Of course it is!" she sniffles.

"How?"

"Take a girl you're interested in to a special place and have a small talk. Go on dates, and eventually ask her for an official relationship."

This might be the wrong timing, but if I don't get out of the restroom soon, they're going to think that I clogged the toilet or something. Not what I want for a first day friendship.

I slowly open the door and step put of the restroom with a smile on my face. "Umm..." I giggled "I'll go check on…umm…Bridgette. Leave you to it: I wave at them and Gwen turns to look at Duncan with a sheepish smile.

"Duncan…"

He turns to her and furrows his eyebrows. "What?"

"Our little talk…"

His face went from confused to a smirk in just seconds, it scared me. "….right."


	6. You're kidding right

**Chapter 6**

 **~ Courtney's POV ~**

"What?" I ask, acting like a lost puppy who just saw his mother get ran over by a car. Okay, that was cruel and sad. Take the image away!

Neither of them reply, they only look at me with the creepiest smirk plastered on their faces. I catch a tiny glint in Gwen's eyes as Duncan starts to approach me.

I slowly back away, extending out my arms to prevent him from coming closer than arms length. My back makes contact with the wall and a small screech escapes my lips, causing Duncan's smirk to stretch. He should probably turn it down a bit or else his face will split in half. Eww, another horrible image, make it go away!

Duncan lifts both his hands and wraps his fingers around my wrist, bringing them down by my side as he closes the gap between us, leaving only about an inch. My breathing becomes ragged when he brings his head down to the crook of my neck and the sound of a door clicking shut echoes through my ears and my attention turns towards the bed where Gwen was sitting moments ago.

She left us alone! Just what I needed! NOT!

My attention blurs when I feel something warm and soft make contact with my skin. His lips hover over my flesh as he brings them up to my ear and whispers, "I know you heard all of that…" before he gently bites down on my earlobe, causing a shock to go down my spine and ending right at my core, wetting my panties.

Well, there's my turn on switch.

He trails down my neck again and sucks on my collar bone, causing a low moan to escape my lips and I quickly shut my lips tight to prevent any other noises to come out. I feel him smile against my skin and he lifts his head up to look into my eyes, the annoying smirk still glued on his gorgeous face.

"Now I know…" is all he says before he turns around and walks towards his bed, plopping down on it and laying down with his phone in hand.

I stand frozen in the same spot as I watch him scrolling and typing on his phone continuously. He brings it down and lays it down flatly on his chest as he stares at me in amusement. "Well…" he says, knocking out of my trance and I blink twice before running to my bed and throwing myself on it, facing down. I hear him chuckle, but I am too embarrassed to look at him so I bury my face into my pillow.

"You…" he starts but I kept my head down. "Are going to be my perfect little roommate…maybe something more." I feel my face heat up more than it was with my breathing onto the pillow, which was already pretty hot without any fresh air. I bring up to inhale some fresh air and quickly drop into my pillow to let it out.

"What the fuck was that?" he chuckles and, yet again, I feel my face heat up.

"Nothing," I mumble and the silence tells me he either understood or just chose to ignore me.

"Yeah," I guess I was mistaken…"That was definitely _nothing_ , you looked like a fish who has mental issues." I groan in response which earns me another chuckle of his.

"Shut up!"

"Sure thing."

I lift my head and lay my head flatly on my cheek to look in his direction and stare at him as he taps furiously on his phone. "You're such a frickle doodle" I speak up and he pauses what he's doing to look over at me.

"A what?"

"A frickle doodle" I grin.

"The fuck is that?"

"You…duh!"

He rolls his eyes in the sexiest way possible.

"I'm bored," I frown and he ignores me. "Ahem!"

He takes a quick glance towards me before he looks back down on his phone.

"So? Do something." He replies bluntly and I huff.

"You're no fun…" I scoff.

"Yeah, I'm the one who's bored."


	7. Bored Then Tickled

Chapter 7:

 **~ Courtney's POV ~**

I scoff, crossing my arms over my chest, causing my breast to push up "Idiot". He lays his phone back down and stares intently ay my chest. "Ahem!" I clear my throat out loud, making him flinch and lift his eyes up to look at my face. "Do you like the view?" I ask in an intimidating tone.

He stares at me as if having a battle with himself deep thought before he shakes his head slowly from side to side then he clears his throat awkwardly. "Uhh…well…" he stutters and I giggle, dropping my arms by my side and collapsing back on my bed.

"Perv…" I chuckle and I hear him groan. I turn on my side, propping and laying my elbow on the mattress and laying my left cheek against my palm to stare at him. "I'm still bored." I remind him and he simply ignores me, tapping away on his phone. I groan internally "Duncaaaaaaaaaaan." I whine and he huffs, putting his phone against his chest once again.

"Courtney, shut up…" he says and I frown.

"Why are you so mean to me?" I ask, pouting.

"Because…" he trails off "You're annoying."

I gasp "Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"To!" he goes back on his phone "And you're also a fatass." He adds.

I glare at him "Take that back!" I demand him and he lets out a throaty chuckle.

"What if I don't want to?"

"I will kill you!" I threaten jokingly and he shuts off his phone before laying it on the night stand beside his bed.

He does the same position as me, elbow propped on bed and cheek against palm. "I'd like you see you try.." he muses and I smirk as I get up from the bed and start to walk towards him, causing him to smirk as well as he opens up his arms. "Come to papa."

I scrunch up my face in disgust "Eww as if!" I gag but continue to approach him. Once I stand right in front of him, I grab both his wrist before lifting my right leg over his body and straddle his waist as I pin his arms by his head. "Take it back!" I spit out at him and he chuckles as he easily snatches his arms from my hold and flips us over in a swift motion, hovering over me with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"I don't want to…" he muses and lays his hands on my sides. Oh god please no! he winks at me before his hands start to scrunch against my flesh as he tickles me like a mad man.

"Stop! Please!" I beg him but he continues his evil ways. "DUNCAN PLEASE STOP!" I plead louder.

"Nope." He pops the 'p' and I squirm under his weight, trying to get away while he countinues to torture me.

"P-PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

He freezes "Anything?" he cocks an eyebrow and I huff, thinking over about how I just fucked up.

"Great." I mutter before replying to his obvi question. "Of course master Duncan, anything you desire." I say before quickly adding "But no dirty deeds!"

He fake pouts, "Aww, why not doll face?"

I roll my eyes "Hurry up and spit out what you desire, you got ten seconds mister before that free command gets thrown away." I arch and eyebrow and his breath hitches as he quickly thinks of something to make me do, while I count down.

"Ten…nine…eight…sev-" he cuts me off.

"I want you to…" he trails off, tapping his index finger against his chin. "give me a massage." He smirks and I groan.

"As you wish master Duncan." I try to get up but he quickly pushes me back down on my back. "Hey!" I glare at him.

"Not quite this instant missy." He muses as he shakes his index finger side to side in front of my face.

I roll my eyes "You only get one command, no take backs."

"What are you? Five?"

"Precisely." I grin up at him and now its his turn to roll his eyes.

"You're such a girl…"

"Yeah, I wonder where that comes from." I say "Idiot." I add under my breath.

"Hey!" he complains "I heard that, that's not every nice OR lady-like?"

I roll my eyes again "Psh! Who said I was nice, better yet, a lady?"

He chuckles "No one, just thought you would be more of a shy nerd or something, guess I was wrong huh?"

I slap his chest. "Hey!"

He shrugs "Just being honest…"

"Asshole"

He chuckles "Keep it coming, I don't mind."

"Idiot, dickhead, jackass, nincompoop, shitface, fathead," I giggle a little. "Caterpillar eyebrows-HAHAHAHA I like that one…" I burst into a pit of laughter, clutching my stomach as Duncan just stares down at me like if I'm a psycho path. "Ca…ter…pi…llar…eye….brow- Pahahahaha!"

"You're fucking weird." He comments once he climbs off of me and walks into the bathroom while I continue to laugh my ass off on his bed.


	8. The Idiot I Once Called Boyfriend

_**(Warning: this chapter will have some dirty deeds. If you're at a young age please stop reading [I don't really mind actually, but I'm just letting you know] thank you and enjoy)**_

 **Chapter 8:**

 **~ Courtney's POV ~**

"Shit!" I yell as I jump up from my bed.

Duncan flinches and stares at me in confusion and shock "What?"

"I forgot my things in my car. Silly me." I grin at him sheepishly as he rolls his eyes and goes back on his phone.

"Didn't have to scare the shit out of me, nor make my heart want to jump out of my chest." He scoffs, never removing his eyes from the screen of his phone.

"Er, sorry." I whisper, straightening my clothes and walking to the door. "I'll be right back." I let him know before I exit he room and start walking down the hall.

"Ugh!" I grunt when my backpack makes contact with the ground and I try to bend down to grab it, but when I do, one of my travel bags fall and replaces its place. I huff in annoyance before a pair of arms appear in front of me and grab it from the ground, handing it back towards me. I trail my eyes up slightly hairy and muscular arms before landing on similar green orbs.

In instinct, I jump up and step backwards, away from him, who was currently smirking mischievously. "What are you doing here?!" I snap, glaring at him as he leans back against my baby. "Hello?!" I hiss when he ignores me.

He only keeps smirking and doesn't bother to reply, crossing his arms that once kept me safe , over his chest, which I once slept peacefully through the night.

I send him an even dirtier look "I said, what are you doing here?!" I hiss again through gritted teeth.

He cocks an eyebrow "Nice to see you to, princesa…" he speaks with his accent, the one I once found attractive and dreamy. "And I'm here because I wanted to know, como estas? (How are you)" he asks, bending his knee and propping hid foot against the bottom of my car.

I scowl "I'm fine."

"No me extranas? (Do you miss me)" he asks, revealing his smirk again.

"NO!"

"Aw, porque no, preciosa? (Why not precious)"

I scoff "Don't call me that!"

"I speak to you how I like, te guste o no, mu piquito de oro. (whether you like it or not, my golden beak)" he winks and earns an eye-roll from me. "You look mas hermosa (More beautiful)" when you're mas, los sabes? (you know that)"

I huff "Leave me alone, si?

"How about, no."

I groan, throwing my head back "Como caes gordo. (you're annoying)"

"You know you love me."

I stare at him and clench my jaw " _loved"_ I emphasize the word with so much venom in my voice. "I _once_ loved you, now I just hate you with every cell in my body!"

He lets out a throaty laugh "Ay tesoro (oh treasure), you crack me up."

I narrow my eyes at him as he laughs and wipes an imaginary tear from his eye. "It wasn't a joke." I assure him.

His laugh stops abrubtly and stares at me with a straight face. "You _know_ you miss me" he says in a cocky tone and I roll my eyes again. This boy "Sure, sure, whatever helps you sleep at night honey. Now go back with your whore." I spit at him as I fix the strap to my backpack on my shoulders.

He smirks and raises his eyebrows upwards. "Which one? I got a barn filled with them. I snort, unladylike "That's very nice to know, now go get busy and leave me alone, please."

I turn to leave but he instantly wraps his arms tightly around my waist and pulls me against his broad chest, letting me feel the bulge through his pants. I gasp, dropping everything I was holding and accidentaly grinding my hips against him, making him groan in pleasure and causing his shaft to harden. His hands travel down my stomach and cup my core, causing another gasp to escape my lips. "I miss you, princesa. Extrano todo de ti; tus ojos vibranted, tus labios tan sedosos, y tu cuerpo curvillineo (I miss everything about you; your vibrant eyes, your lips so silky, and your curvaceous body)" he murmurs into my ear and I shiver. I must admit, that was hot.

"Dejame empas! (leave me alone )" I try to squirm away from his hold but he only tightens it and curls his fingers against my entrance. I gasp again and grab onto his arm like if my life depends on it. "Please, stop." I plead in a whisper when he starts to rub me through the thin fabric of my underwear.

"Y si no quiero? (what if I don't want to)" he asks huskily and I cant help the moan that escapes my lips when he moves my underwear aside and inserts a finger into me. "Mmm, you still get wet for me, hu cosita? (little thing)" he whispers into my ear huskily and I moan in response. He adds another finger and speeds up his pace as he glides his tongue up my neck and nibbles on my earlobe, my weakness.

I wrap my fingers around his wrist in an attept to stop him and jerk my hips away from him. "S-stop!" I yelp when I feel the knot building up in the pit of my stomach and I put all of my strength on the arm that is currently holding out of me. "Alejandro, stop!" I throw my head back and he speeds up, knowing im near my climax and groans when I wrap my arms around his neck for support and pant heavily against his chest.

Just as I'm about to climax, I push my body away from him with so much force that I fly out of his grasp and end up on the floor, whimpering in pain and sexual frustration. I ignore the pain on my palms, knees, and middle area as I quickly jump up from the ground and fix my skirt then gather up my belongings before I lock my car and send him the dirtiest glare I can manage and stomp back into the building. Stupid sex god!

I somehow manage to carry all of my stuff until I step in front of our room door and everything decides to tumble out of my grasp and fall on the floor with a loud thud, followed by a groan of frustration from me. I bent down to recollect them and when I grab my backpack, the door flies open and Duncan steps out with a confuse look on his face. I huff-still sexually frustrated-and continue to gather up my stuff and stomp back into the room, Duncan following behind with the remaining luggage that I missed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asks, setting my luggage down beside my bed. I drop all of my stuff on the floor and stomp into the bathroom, totally ignoring Duncan's bombards of questions. I throw the door closed with a loud bang before laying my back against it and sliding down and burying my head in between my knees while I hold my legs to my chest. Seconds later a knock echoes the bathroom and Duncan speaks up, "Courtney?" he asks in a soft voice and it's then that I feel tears sting my eyes before they fall freely down my face, loud sobs leaving my lips. "Courtney, are you okay?"

I shake my head furiously then notice that he cant see me and instead hiccup a 'no' before I continue to cry hysterically. He knocks again then the sound of the doorknob jiggling fills my ears as I sob uncontrollably. "Leave. Me. Alone. Please." I speak between my cries but he continues to fiddle with the doorknob before the door finally cracks open and my breath hitches as I get up from the floor and wipe away my tears furiously. "I said, leave me alone?!" I snap and he furrows his eyebrows as he approaches me and embraces me in a soothing hug which I gladly accept by wrapping my arms around his waist and let out my sobs onto his chest.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong?" he asks in a whisper.

I sniffle "Alejandro. Car. Abuse-" I try to finish but he cuts me off.

"What?!" he retorts and I flinch, tightening my grip from around him "He abused you?!" I nod weakly and begin to cry harder, drenching his shirt with my tears. "Where did he hit you?!" he asks and holds me tighter against him as I do the same.

"He. Didn't. hit. Me..He-He…" I paused and breathe in a shaky breath. "Fingered. Me."

"WHAT?!" His voice booms throughout the tiny space and I flinch, clutching his shirt in my fist and more soft whimpers leave my lips. He soon notice my fear and starts to run his hands through my hair, whispering soothing things into my ear before he untangles his hands from my hair and positions them under my thighs, lifting me off the floor and as in instinct, I wrap my legs around his waist and lay my head on his shoulders, still clutching his shirt tightly.

He walks over to his side of the room and stops infront of his bed, lifting one of his legs and propping his knee on the mattress before forcing the rest of his body- with me still in his arms- onto the bed and sits criss-crossed with me straddling his lap. I snuggle my head on his chest and sigh in content when he continues to run his hands through my hair and coos soothing thoughts into my ear. I smile happily and soften my hold on him before I finally let sleep take over me.


End file.
